Sweet Dreams
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [OneShot][NaruHina] At the age of 18, Hinata rests at home after a rough mission. Naruto decides to step by to look if she's okay. What they didn't know was that it would turn out to a whole different visit. M for lemon. [Complete]


Sweet Dreams 

_Rating: M_

_Pairings: NaruHina_

_A/N: A quick NaruHina one shot I wrote for my 3000 page views at deviantART. And because I cant find a lot of NaruHina lemons, hehehe… Yeah, I have a dirty mind, I know. Ages: Naruto and Hinata are both 18. Enjoy, and please leave a review! No flames please!_

* * *

"Hinata-chan?"

His voice was a soft whisper when he opened her bedroom door. He narrowed his bright blue eyes, trying to see something in the utter darkness. Slowly his eyes got used to the black room. He could see her lying in her bed, breathing softly.

Slowly, he tiptoed on his bare feet over to the window and opened the curtains a bit, causing a stream of moonlight to enter the room. It fell over her face, showing the blond boy more of her face.

Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were closed. Her long, dark hair fell angelic around her pale face.

The boy tiptoed back, and sat down on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Hinata-chan, it's me, Naruto."

His voice made her slowly wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up. She couldn't see his face clearly yet, since the moon shone on his back, but she recognised his orange jumpsuit.

"Na- Naruto-kun?… What are you doing here?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks. He laughed softly.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. It was a rough mission. You do seem a little pale. How are you feeling?"

"G- Good. Arigatou."

He smiled warmly at her, giving her an itchy feeling in her stomach. His eyes trailed down, and he noticed she was only wearing a real short nightgown, causing his cheeks to lit up.

She giggled.

"Naruto-kun, you're blushing."

His smile turned into a sheepish grin. Slowly he took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. He could hear her gasp softly.

"Ne, Hinata-chan."

"Y- Yes?"

"… You look beautiful."

Her lavender coloured eyes locked themselves on his blue ones. Another well-known feeling poked around in her stomach.

When he started to edge closer, he could feel her hand started to tremble, like the rest of her body. Her eyes were wide open while he started to close his.

Her mind was blown half out of Konoha when his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and trembled even more, but when he didn't pull away she slowly calmed down.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She still held her innocence, laying her hand softly on his shoulder.

Slowly, he pulled back, looking her deep into her eyes. She looked back, still a little shocked.

'_Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun kissed me…_'

She looked off and blushed. This gave him the urge to kiss her again. He wanted to be with her. Her kiss, her soft lips against his, he wanted to feel it again.

He locked his lips with hers again, and felt her answer. His arms were still around her waist, while she slipped her arms slowly around his neck.

His tongue pressed against her lips softly, begging for entrance. She obeyed, causing another shiver to spread through her body.

They kissed for hours, and how cold she was before, how hot they became later.

He dumped his orange jacket on the floor, before crawling back under the sheets and embracing her again. Admiring, she stroked his muscles, which came out good because of his tight T-shirt.

For a moment, both just looked at each other. Her petite hands were still on his chest. Then, slowly, her hands trailed down, grabbing the end of his dark shirt. She moved it back up, showing his tummy, which was marked with the Kyuubi's seal. His hands stopped hers, and he looked at her, questioning. Her gaze was shy, but certain. She had waited for him since she met him on the Academy. All these years, she had waited. She didn't want to wait any longer.

He moved his hands out of her way and held them above his head, so she could remove his shirt, leaving his dark tanned body exposed.

Again, he kissed her, their tongues battling, their hands trailing over each other's body. They broke the kiss when her hands loosened his shorts. He nibbled gently on her earlobe while she disposed the orange pants and threw it on the pile of his other clothing, leaving him in only his green boxer and her in her nightgown and panties.

He pushed himself up, looking at the small girl beneath him. Her lips were swollen and red from his treatment, her eyes slightly closed. He could see the violet shimmering through her eyelids. Slowly, he removed her nightgown, which protected the girl from the cold.

Her body was amazing. Curved exactly how it was supposed to be in everyway. Her breasts were perfectly round, moving up and down with her fast breathing, her nipples hard. His face lit up again, his hands trembled. He found himself very normal compared to her. She seemed special in everyway, and he was just… Just a kid.

His eyes found hers again. She had seen him hesitate. A thought hit her hard.

'_Is it me? Am I not pretty enough? Or to shy???_'

She bit her lip while she watched him. He noticed. A quick smile from him made things up.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed to her, although he didn't find him able to find his voice to speak them out loud. She nodded, knowing it was okay.

He lowered his head, kissing her again, this time with more meaning then any other kiss. She could feel it – it meant so much passion, but love at the same time. His hands softly caressed her full breasts, earning a small whimper of delight. Thrilled by knowing that he was the cause of her feelings, he continued stroking, using his thumbs to rub her hardened nipples. She moaned in his mouth, causing him to want even more.

He slowly tugged off her silk panties, leaving her totally naked underneath him. Again, they broke the kiss, while she removed his boxers as well.

A nervous shiver crept down his spine, but he couldn't turn back. He wanted it, she wanted it – he'd do it. _They_'d do it. With that thought, he took from her what was her most priced possession.

As slowly as possible, he pushed his member into her barrier. She whimpered, and he held still, looking at her face, a worried look on his. He could clearly see the tears appear in the corners of her violet-coloured eyes. Softly he wiped them away, and when she nodded, he continued.

He pushed himself in, and pulled out, only to trust himself in again. His rhythm was slow, but only to make her get known to the feeling.

He went faster when she wrapped her slender legs around him and gave a soft moan. He grunted as his breathing went faster. Her walls closed around his member, causing it to be harder and harder to thrust himself in.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and she moaned again, louder this time. They were both panting, but continued.

He felt an amazing feeling coming up, but he didn't stop. With the next trust, the tip of his member hit her sensitive spot, and she moaned out his name, grabbing a hold on his hair. A trust later, he came as well, spilling his sperm inside of her, moaning loudly.

He withdrew of her and fell down next to her on his back, panting. It was more tiring than the toughest training, but it was worth it.

Slowly, he took her hand underneath the sheets and they listened to each other's low breathing.

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice was only a soft whisper.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" He sounded exhausted, too.

"… I love you. I always did."

"… I know."

"Y- You _did_?"

"Yes. And I love you back."

"… I know, Naruto-kun…"

What sweet dreams they would have from now on.


End file.
